


You Make Me Sick (but I adore you)

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Angry Sex, M/M, Stiles Has Nightmares, Witch Curses, referenced Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Stiles gets cursed after a rescue mission and while trying to get rid of it realizes the solution might have been in front of him the whole time: Peter.





	You Make Me Sick (but I adore you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Teen Wolf fanfic I wrote (obviously not the first I posted though) so if there are any inaccuracies it's because I didn't know the characters yet. The pack is mentioned but I only include Derek and Scott because I wasn't comfortable writing anyone else yet.  
> Italics is Stiles's nightmare.

Ow, that’s all Stiles could think.

His head throbbed from where he lay on the floor, on his back. He blinked. That wasn’t his ceiling.

He scrambled to sit up, because strange, vaguely lit place meant something bad.

That’s when he realized he wasn’t moving as more flopping around. He glanced down to see his wrists and ankles bound with rope; tape was over his mouth, gagging him.

He grunted, rolling over, his hands touched cold concrete. He scanned the area; he didn’t see anyone around and got up, swaying, balance off due to his bound feet moving as one. He wobbled, almost losing his balance, and then shuffled forward.

He glanced around again and saw a door across the room, realizing he was in a warehouse.

He began to head for it when his body seized up, he couldn’t move. What…? He shivered, the air around him crackled against his skin.

Someone walked up behind him. He wanted to be able to turn, to see who it was.

“I should have known you’d try something,” a female voice huffed.

Stiles was confused, he knew that voice. It was Angela, the new girl in school.

She had moved to Beacon Hills just a few months ago with her dad. She wasn’t in any of Stiles’s classes, but he had seen her around. She was always wearing black, her blonde hair in thick curls draped down her back. He might have paid some attention to her in the parking lot a few times, because there was something about her that he couldn’t quite figure out.

But then just a few weeks ago, she had entered Sarah McNeal’s house, Angela’s girlfriend, or really at that time, ex-girlfriend. Angela had stolen a bunch of jewelry from Sarah. It wouldn’t have even registered to anyone that Angela had been there, except she had used magic to break in, and tried to cover her tracks. Except she sucked at it, it was glaringly obvious if you knew how to look for it.

Stiles and Scott had talked to Sarah, to find out what had been taken, before telling Stiles’s dad about it.

Stiles _had_ thought that Angela was locked up, or at least was serving community service. Well he was wrong. Considering they had heard she had made a disturbance around here. Stiles had gone in first and been hit in the head by something from behind.

Angela circled around to face Stiles, frowning. “Can’t have you leaving before your friends get here.” She wrapped her hand around Stiles’s upper arm, the spell vanished.

Stiles twisted in her grasp, feet almost sliding out from underneath him.

Angela grabbed hold of his shirt, yanking him upright. “Hold still,” Angela hissed, the power heating from her fingertips, her palms. She shook Stiles. “Why couldn’t you have let it go? I didn’t do anything to you or Scott. But you ratted me out to the Sheriff, your dad. I was going to leave town anyway, I didn’t have anything left, my dad couldn’t stop me…” She shook Stiles again, harder, like she wanted to dislocate something. “You screwed everything up!” She shoved Stiles onto the floor.

Stiles grunted as he rolled onto his side, to prevent smashing his knees on the concrete.

Angela stood over him, hair draping down. “You know I thought maybe you were special, had some magic or something to get in here, but no, you’re just an average guy.” She snorted. “Useless.”

Stiles glared, that wasn’t true, but she didn’t know that, hadn’t been around the pack.

Suddenly Angela turned, facing the shadows, the moonlight streamed onto the floor from the windows along the far wall on their left.

Yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness.

Stiles struggled, he would appreciate the help from whoever that was, though he had a feeling of dread that it was Scott.

A soft growl was heard and then running footsteps.

Angela picked Stiles up, holding him to her chest, hand on his forehead, it was hot; he could feel the magic crackling against his skin again.

Stiles tried to pull away from Angela’s grip, tried to yank her hand away with his bound hands, but she pulled back harder, his forehead was burning, he squirmed. Then Stiles watched Scott skid to a stop in front of them, fangs bared, the growl was louder now.

“Step away from him.” Angela glared. “You two ruined my life! You couldn’t have just let me go!” Angela’s hand slipped on Stiles’s forehead as she got angry and he pulled his head away, trying to break free of her grip. Angela’s other hand came back around, fingers jabbing into Stiles’s throat.

He cried out as a shock of pain traveled all over his body.

Scott growled, claws out as he took a step towards Angela.

Angela shoved Stiles down onto the floor and advanced on Scott.

Stiles’s vision was blurry; he blinked, trying to make out Scott and Angela as they fought. ‘Get up’ Stiles thought to himself and twitched. His body didn’t feel like cooperating.

He didn’t know how long he lay there, but he wondered where the others were, why was Scott alone? Through his bleary eyes Stiles swore he saw Scott grab Angela, pinning her arms. But then there was a roar.

That could only mean one person, but why had he bothered…?

Scott muttered “You can leave now if you want to live,” in Angela’s ear, one arm under her chin.

“You’re going to kill me?”

Scott went to answer when he turned. “No, but he won’t think twice about it.” He nodded at the approaching figure of Peter.

“I’d like to talk to her if you don’t mind Scott.”

“She’s just a robber.”

“I bet she could be very dangerous if she wanted to be.” Peter glanced at Angela. “Why didn’t you go with the others?”

“Are we really having this conversation right now? Besides we were already here, I wanted to find Stiles before it was too late.”

Just then the door burst open and Derek came in, retracting his fangs and claws once he saw Peter. “Scott, get Stiles out of here,” Derek said.

Scott looked ready to protest, but Peter came over and pried Angela from his grasp.

Scott went over to Stiles, grabbed him, but he could barely move his friend.

Scott turned to Angela.

Peter cleared his throat. “Don’t make this harder on yourself my dear.”

Angela sighed and gave a nod.

Scott scooped Stiles into his arms and went to the door, moving past Derek as he went.

Stiles was unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Stiles couldn’t move, he was strapped down to a chair, someone in black was moving out of the edge of his vision. He tugged, to break free. Someone whispered to him. “No.” He closed his eyes, blocking out the words. When he opened his eyes the person was closer, with a needle. “Hey, no, come on, don’t.” His heart beating fast, words almost failing him. The needle got closer to Stiles’s arm, he tugged again. The shadow person’s arm clamped onto his arm, it was cold and the needle went in, drawing blood. Stiles looked away. The whisper was back. “Shut up,” Stiles hissed. “Shut up!” Something cold grabbed his ankle, and he jerked, pain shot up his body again and he couldn’t breathe._

Stiles woke up, gasping and coughing for air, he massaged his throat.

He sat up in bed, kicking the covers back. He sighed, running a hand through his hair after a moment.

Then he spotted someone sitting across his room.

“You’re not dreaming,” Peter told him.

“Thanks,” Stiles snapped. He rubbed at his arm, glad to feel the blood pump under his skin. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you. You left your window unlocked.”

“Yeah, Derek and Scott have a habit.” Speaking of them… “Why didn’t Scott come to check on me?”

“He and Derek are talking with Deaton about what happened to you.”

“What-what happened? Nothing happened.” Stiles moved to the edge of his bed, staring at Peter.

“The witch…”

“Angela,” Stiles corrected.

“Angela…Do you remember what she did to you, before she fought off Scott?”

Stiles shuddered, all he could remember was pain. “Maybe.” He was sure Peter would just explain.

“She put a spell on you. Scott and Derek are figuring out the effects, but what they’ve gathered so far is that it’s supposed to make you suffer. That’s why you’re having nightmares.”

“Fantastic.” Stiles rolled back into bed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime later Stiles woke up when sunlight was trying to filter through his window and noticed Peter was still in his room.

“Why are you still here?” Stiles pulled his pillow under his chest as he turned to look at Peter.

“So you’re not alone.”

Stiles’s brow furrowed. “I’m not alone, my dad’s here…”

“But if the spell were to do more to you, he wouldn’t know how to handle it.”

“And you do? You already told me no one knows exactly what this is.”

“You’re part of the pack. We protect our own, we feel better knowing someone is here who can get help if need be.”

“So, you’re saying my dad’s too slow just because he’s not a werewolf?” Stiles sat up.

Peter went to reply and Stiles threw his pillow at him.

“Get out.”

Peter didn’t move, only caught the pillow. He got up and walked over to Stiles’s bed.

Stiles sat up, glaring. “I said _get out_.”

“I don’t like to repeat myself, but I like you Stiles.”

Stiles barked out a laugh. “Yeah right.”

Peter tilted his head. “You don’t believe me still?”

“Why would you like me? I’m not a werewolf; I can barely function as a human. And being the research guy only goes so far.”

Peter sighed and sat down on Stiles’s bed. “For being so smart and observant you missed this?”

Stiles glared, he wasn’t in the mood for Peter’s sass.

“You’re resourceful, and you care about everyone in the pack; everyone else is concerned about themselves, including me. Your loyalty to Scott is something the pack could draw from.”

Stiles said nothing, just stared at Peter, fingers finding a hole in his blanket and digging at it.

Peter’s eyes flicked to the movement, then back to Stiles’s face. “I think you don’t give yourself as much credit as you deserve.”

“Why are you being so nice to me now?” Stiles ducked his head to concentrate at the hole in his blanket. “I doubt it’s because you’re forced to play nice with me.”

Peter smiled, teeth gleaming in the weak light. “I enjoy myself when you’re around.”

Stiles blinked, was Peter out of his mind? Wait… “Are you sure you’re not the one who’s cursed?”

Peter chuckled. “I’ve suffered enough, this wouldn’t bother me.”

“Besides distracting me from kicking you out of my room…,” Stiles started to say after a moment.

“You’re calmer when I’ve been here. I haven’t been here the whole night. I can only imagine your nightmares were worse when I was gone.”

Stiles went back to picking at the hole in his blanket, fingers digging in and pulling at the threads.

Peter stood. “But I’ll leave if you want me to.”

Stiles watched the man walk over to his window. “Uh,” he managed to say, getting Peter to pause. “I’m already awake, I don’t think I’m going back to sleep. If you’re coming back, bring food.”

Peter smiled and climbed out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A cure was found later that day, after Peter had come back with coffee and donuts which Stiles had scarfed down to the amusement of the older man.

“So, what’s the cure?” Stiles asked with a mouth full of donut.

“Well since our dearly departed witch-“

“Angela,” Stiles corrected again.

“She wasn’t very good with her magic, which means the regular cure can work, but there’s a simpler way to get rid of her spell.”

“Mmhmm?” Stiles responded with another mouthful of food.

Peter took that to mean ‘what is it?’ “Since it’s an organic curse, transferred from her to you, if we trick it, that should render it useless.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow as he swallowed. “How do we trick a spell?”

“How do you think a curse meant for your suffering would be tricked?”

“By doing the opposite. If I get pleasure from something I don’t like…but what counts? Do I have to eat cauliflower every day? Do-do I have to watch an operation without passing out?”

“Would you get pleasure from either of those things?” Peter leaned on Stiles’s desk.

“No, there’d be no way.” Stiles sighed. He chewed his lip as he thought.

A few moments passed and Peter stood up. “I think it’s time I go back to my pack.” He went to climb out the window.

“Wait, what if a person can lift the curse?”

Peter paused, wondering where Stiles was going with this.

“Do you think that’s possible?”

“As long as you could stand being around them for some time and can stomach the thought that you’re supposed to be happy with them.” Peter shrugged.

“Great.” A smile broke out on Stiles’s face. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Why?” Peter was halfway out the window.

“So I can hang out with Derek.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It didn’t work,” Stiles snapped, storming into the loft, getting up close to the Alpha.

Peter tilted his head.

“I hung out with Derek all day, and then as soon as I go home and fall asleep I’m…bombarded with nightmares.”

Peter hummed. “Perhaps you didn’t get enough pleasure from the experience. And you don’t hate Derek, do you? You merely dislike him."

Stiles huffed. “So what am I supposed to do then? Hang out with Derek forever, man up and eat cauliflower for the rest of my life?” Stiles grimaced.

“I’m sure if your solution was one large amount of pleasure, it would break the spell.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow. “And what would that be? Going to an amusement park with Derek?”

“What about sex?”

Stiles blinked, and then he stepped back. “You want me to have sex with Derek?”

“It can’t be Derek.”

“But you just said…”

“As much as Derek would be flattered by the idea, you don’t hate him. You would have to potentially have sex with someone you hate and get pleasure out of it.”

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t hate anyone.”

Peter smirked. “I doubt lying to me right now is smart.” He got up. He moved closer to Stiles. “And you and I both know who could help you with this.”

Stiles glared at Peter. “You?”

Peter smiled. “I did help save you from the witch-“

“For the last time, her name was Angela! But you don’t care about that; you can’t be bothered to remember her name because she was just in the way.” Stiles took a step closer to Peter. “Why did you come to help? Scott had it handled.”

“Scott went before I ordered.”

“But he always does. What’s your angle to this?”

Peter chuckled. “Why do you think I have an angle?”

“Because you told me everyone in the pack, including yourself is only concerned about themselves, which means you had your own agenda from the start.”

Peter laughed. “Of course I did, but once I realized you were cursed, well…I switched tactics.”

“You love this, don’t you? Just getting your jollies from the fact that we’ll have to fuck so I don’t die from a miscast spell.”

“It is entertaining.”

Stiles shoved Peter as hard as he could, managing to make the Alpha step back a few paces.

“That’s right, let the anger and frustration pump through your veins, I’ll take it all from you, I’ll make you feel good.”

Stiles snorted. “Would you even know how to get me off?”

Peter smirked. “I can think of a few things.”

Stiles scowled. “Then let’s do this old man, I want to be able to sleep tonight.”

Peter’s eyes flashed red and he beckoned Stiles closer.

Stiles approached, radiating anger still.

Peter ducked his head to take in the scent.

“No teeth.”

“Of course.” Peter placed a hand on Stiles’s hip.

Stiles grabbed his hand. “Where are we doing this?”

“Somewhere we can lie down and be comfortable.” Peter brought his head up to look at Stiles.

Stiles shook his head. “I want to do it here, against the wall.”

Peter nodded and pulled Stiles flush against his body, his other hand going to support the younger man as he pulled him off his feet.

Stiles felt Peter move, his back hit the nearest wall, but he kissed Peter, hard, clacking their teeth, biting the werewolf’s lip.

Peter growled, fingers digging into Stiles.

Stiles felt his cock twitch at the reaction.

Stiles pulled back from the kiss and Peter told him, “Wrap your legs around me.”

Stiles did so and then Peter’s hand was on his chest, pulling at the hoodie. Stiles helped get the clothing off, and then hissed as Peter pinched a nipple. “D-don’t tease.” Stiles’s hand went to lace into Peter’s hair.

Peter chuckled and leaned to lick at Stiles’s nipple, smiling when the younger man shivered in pleasure. “I think you like it.”

Stiles huffed, ready to say something when Peter sucked at the bud, lightly nipping. Stiles wiggled, biting back a whine. “Come on, do something else.”

Peter pulled back with a smirk. “Aren’t you enjoying yourself?”

Stiles scowled.

Peter hummed. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He went back to sucking at Stiles’s nipples, making him gasp and finally whine as the sensitive buds were played with.

Eventually Peter pulled back, taking in Stiles’s scent of arousal and wavering anger. “Why are you still angry? Doesn’t this feel good?”

Stiles swallowed with a click. “Yes, but-“

“Hold that thought.” Peter shifted Stiles upwards, mouth trailing down to nose at the sweatpants the boy wore, breathing against his straining cock.

Stiles groaned, hands fisting in Peter’s hair.

“I have to be able to move if you want these off,” Peter mumbled against the cotton of Stiles’s sweatpants.

Stiles sighed and let go of Peter, bracing himself against the wall instead as Peter peeled his sweatpants off.

“Better.” Peter’s eyes took in Stiles’s bare flesh. “Now…” Peter used one arm to hold Stiles up against the wall while the other held the boy’s hips. Peter moved to be eye level with Stiles’s hardening cock and took the head into his mouth.

“Shit,” Stiles whined, closing his eyes as Peter sucked at the head, tongue running just underneath. Stiles’s toes curled and his hands balled into fists.

Peter hummed around Stiles’s cock, clearly pleased with himself. He took more of Stiles into his mouth and Stiles groaned. Peter licked and sucked, rolling the feel of Stiles around on his tongue, listening to the younger man’s heart rate thud.

“Th-that all you got?” Stiles panted, eyes fluttering open as he tried to egg Peter on.

Peter smirked somehow with a dick in his mouth, but he did. Peter sucked, and then pulled back, setting up a pace, and looking Stiles in the eye as he did so.

“Oh fuck,” Stiles drawled out, hands going back to Peter’s hair.

Peter kept sucking, soon Stiles’s body was shaking and he tugged on Peter’s hair. “I-I’m…Peter…”

Peter didn’t listen, just kept going, sucking harder and the hand that was holding Stiles’s hips down moved to brush the boy’s entrance.

Stiles jerked, his hips trying to buck against Peter’s hold.

Peter pulled off Stiles’s dripping cock again.

“Why-why’d you stop?”

Peter’s finger rubbed against Stiles’s entrance.

Stiles shifted, trying not to wiggle.

“We need more which means I have to penetrate you.”

Stiles blinked. “Yeah. Are you asking for-do you want my consent?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“A little.”

“I’ve asked for your consent this entire time, I even asked when offering the bite, remember?” Peter pulled Stiles from the wall. “I want you willingly; I want you as you are.”

Stiles’s heart skipped a beat. His anger was gone, had been really since Peter started to suck him off.

“Now, why don’t we do this someplace much more comfortable for your back?” Peter turned and walked over to the couch. Peter deposited Stiles onto the couch and unzipped his pants.

Stiles watched, then said, “Nuh uh. If I’m naked, you have to be too.”

Peter pulled his V-neck over his head, and then proceeded to push his pants down.

Stiles let his eyes take in all of Peter, a little surprised by how good he looked, before the wolf leaned over him.

Peter stuck his fingers in Stiles’s face. “Suck, there’s no lube down here and I’m not leaving you alone to go up and get it.”

Stiles stared for a moment, and then took Peter’s fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them.

Peter smirked. “Make sure they’re good and wet.”

Stiles kept going, sucking hard and batting his eyes at Peter.

Peter pulled his fingers from Stiles’s mouth. “Don’t act coy.” Peter ran his fingers over Stiles’s entrance. “It doesn’t suit you.”

“It doesn’t?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Not right now, no.” He pressed one finger in slowly.

Stiles groaned and dug his fingers into the couch.

Peter thrust his finger in and out for a few moments, watching Stiles clench around the digit.

Peter added a second finger and Stiles’s breathing hitched. “Sshh, you’re alright.”

Stiles nodded, swallowing hard. “Yep, just about to lose my virginity to a once crazed werewolf bent on revenge.”

Peter looked up at Stiles, pausing.

Stiles met his gaze and they both knew this was the reason why Stiles had been angry; he didn’t want to get pleasure from someone like Peter.

Peter scissored his fingers. “There couldn’t have been a better candidate than me.”

Stiles rolled his eyes now. “I thought you were going to get me to come.” His hands reached to tug at Peter’s hair.

Peter hissed and added a third finger, brushing Stiles’s prostate.

“Th-there.” He moaned.

Peter moved closer, took Stiles’s cock back into his mouth and Stiles groaned.

“Oh! Fuck, Peter, I won’t-can’t…”

Peter hummed around the flesh in his mouth and pressed his fingers against Stiles’s prostate again and that was it.

Stiles threw his head back, crying out as he came into Peter’s mouth.

Peter pulled back and swallowed, removing his fingers from Stiles’s body.

Stiles panted, gazing at Peter. “Do you…Do you think it worked?”

“We’ll have to see, won’t we?” Peter pulled his pants up.

Stiles watched him, eyes lingering on the wolf’s back as he turned to go get Stiles’s clothes, realizing Peter hadn’t even come himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter let Stiles sleep on the couch, to keep an eye on him.

The teen had protested about leaving his Jeep, but Peter had reassured him it would be fine.

Stiles had called his dad to tell him he wouldn’t be home till morning and curled up on the couch.

Peter had slept on the other one and not once did Stiles have a nightmare.

As soon as it was daylight, Stiles was up, tiptoeing towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Peter opened one eye.

“Home.” Stiles’s hand was on the door.

“Shouldn’t we talk?” Peter sat up.

“About?”

“How about the fact that I made you come?”

Stiles blushed hard, worried his bottom lip and cast his eyes to the floor. “Not sure what to say.”

“Let me buy you breakfast and we can talk about it then.” Peter got up and walked over to Stiles.

They walked out together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr-shipperfiendobssesser-come talk to me


End file.
